Magic of the Stars
by fadingdreams
Summary: Late at night, Hermione is trying to finish an astrology project when a 'distraction' comes along. DracoxHermione oneshot.


**A/N**: Alrighty, this is a semi-short D/Hr one-shot type thing. It's set in the trio's 5th year at Hogwarts. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be nice. I don't mind constructive criticism though. I actually like to hear it, so I can get be at my writing skills.

Also, if you se any _italicized_ words, they are the respective character's thoughts. Just in case you already didn't know or could figure it out. :o)

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to it. J.K. Rowling does an awesome job though.

I believe that takes care of everything, so on with the fic!

* * *

Hermione curled up in her blanket, finished marking the star positions for the constellation Orion. She put her quill down and stretched her arms. As she did so, she looked up at the shining celestial lights in the sky and smiled. _I could stay up here all night. I never thought when I was little, that these stars could hold magic. Now I'm mapping out constellations for an astrology project at a school for witches and wizards._ She looked at her watch and sighed. It was already three in the morning and she was only half way done with her astronomy charts. Of course, this being a project, two or more people were supposed to work together. _This is the last time I ever work with Ron on a project._

Just as Hermione was about to pick up her quill for another go, she heard footsteps coming up for the stairwell. She hurried from her spot on the tower wall and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. _Thank you Harry!_ She barely had enough time to throw it over her head before the person emerged from the stairway entrance. Hermione could barely contain a gasp as she saw who the person was. _Malfoy! What is he doing up here!_

Draco walked across the top of the tower and looked around. She saw him look around and walk towards where her charts were laid out. _Crap! He better not touch anything._

He walked over and put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Draco's eyes scanned the half done star chart and smirked. _Looks like Granger's doing. Looks too organized to be someone else's_. He looked around him trying to find her hiding spot, since he knew he didn't see her coming down the stairs. He looked towards the stairway entrance and though he saw a shoe. He blinked and tried to get a better look, but nothing was there. _Hmm…_

Hermione silently sighed with relief. It looked like Draco was staring right at her. She quietly leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes. _Great. Now all I need to do is wait for prince charming over there to leave so I can finish that stupid chart._ Her jaw suddenly dropped though, as she saw Malfoy take a seat next to her charts and pick up her quill. Hermione panicked and threw off the invisibility cloak. "Don't you dare Malfoy!"

"Ah, nice of you to join me Granger. I Thought I smelled a mudblood around here." Draco stood, putting on his famous smirk and waited for her reaction wit hgreat anticipation.

"You! I've had enough of you Malfoy!" Hermione drew out her wand from her robe and pointed it at Draco. "I want to know why you decide to pick on me. I mean, there are other Gryffindor girls to mock and tease. In fact, there are plenty of girls in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too."

Draco kept his smirk on his face and folded his arms across his chest. He staid silent for a few minutes, and then answered in a serious tone. "I know you can take it Granger. Other girls would go crying, and that's no fun. It's fun to watch your anger build and temper rise."

Hermione stepped forward, still keeping her wand in his direction. Her frown turned into a smirk as she shifted her body weight to one side and put her free hand on her hip. "That's the closest I've ever heard you come to a compliment Malfoy. I'm shocked." Her smirk widened as she saw Draco's disappear. She was still slowly advancing on Draco. "And how did you know I was up here anyways?"

Draco's face remained unreadable. "I heard Potter and Weasel talking about the project you were doing tonight, since Weasel is already loaded with homework. They really do need to keep their voices down in the library. The whole world could have probably heard that conversation."

"And you bothered to stay up all night and walk all the way up here just to bug me?"

He put on a sarcastic thoughtful look. "Yeah. That's about it."

Hermione closed the distance in between the two of them with her hand at his chest. With their faces merely inches apart, Hermione gave him the coldest glare she could muster.

Draco smirked at her glare. _If looks could kill. I do love it when she retaliates._

With their faces still very close to each other, Hermione poked her wand into his chest. "So what do you want then?"

He looked into her eyes and his smirked stayed on his face. _If only she knew… but then again…_

Before Hermione could even react, Draco closed the distance in between the two of them and gave Hermione the most heartfelt kiss he could muster. He was surprised, yet relieved when she didn't try to push him away. In fact, he was quite shocked when Hermione kissed him back. His arms slid around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. _I could stay like this forever…_

After a good minute or two, Draco broke off the kiss and smiled. Not smirking, but smiling. Hermione stood there breathing deeply. Draco turned towards her charts and pulled out his wand. Before she could do anything, Draco muttered something underneath his breath and turned back towards Hermione. He gave her a polite nod and walked through the stairway entrance and down the stairs.

_I don't believe what just happened. Malfoy kissed me! And then he screwed up my charts! What a complete…he's such a…little…gah! I can't even insult him now. _Hermione shook her head and headed over to fix the damage done to her charts. To her surprise, she didn't find any mess, but found that all the chart where completely done. _And correctly for that matter. _Hermione rolled up the chart and put everything in her bag. Before she went down the stairs with Harry's invisibility cloak on, she smiled and looked up at the sky one more time. _Maybe there is some magic in those stars after all..._

* * *

So, what do you think? I wrote this while being bored in Trig class. Tons of fun. I like it, and I don't think I put the characters too OOC, but I would love some R&R. 


End file.
